Memories Kill
by Kute Kit Kat
Summary: A story of love, hate, and guilt. Draco and Hermione, one-shot. R


**Disclaimer- Don't own**

The moon reflected in his eyes, and the placid lake that lay before him. He wanted, no, needed to do this. He couldn't stand the constant flood of memories that haunted him night and day. He had tried to surround himself with constant activity, tried to keep his mind off the past. It never worked, never was he free to remember the good times when he wasn't so ridden with guilt and hatred.

It had been a year since that winter night, but it seemed like just yesterday to him. Her eyes as she gazed up at him, and the pain he saw in movements. All he had waned was to take away all of her pain and move away from the world that wouldn't let them be.

Flashback 

_Draco ran as fast as he could silently cursing himself for dropping his wand. He was so close that he could hear the man's breaths. _

_BANG! _

_An earsplitting noise ripped through the night air. Draco tackled the man to the ground. He knocked him unconscious, and turned his attention to his lover. There she was lying on the ground with a growing halo of red around her. _

_Draco threw himself off the ground and rushed over to her side. Dropping to his knees he brought her closer to him and placed his face down next to hers. He could hear her shallow, rapid breathing, and that scared him even more than he was. _

_"Hermione please, you have to live. I can't survive without you." Draco had tears pooling behind his eyes. _

_"Draco, I love you so much." Hermione's eyes were starting to slide close. She was having a hard time pushing the pain to the side, but she had to for Draco._

_"Shhh, Hermione you're going to be alright." Draco didn't want to lose her, she was his world, the only thing he had to live for. He saw her eyes slide completely closed, and felt like his world was going to crash down on him. He brought his lips down on hers in a gentle kiss, and for a moment felt her respond back, but then her lips stilled. Draco pulled back and looked down at her face and saw that she wasn't breathing anymore. _

_"NO! Hermione please don't leave me, please. " Draco started to cry uncontrollably, rocking back in forth gently with her in his lap. Draco whispered in her ear, " Don't worry we will be together again someday." That was how Dumbledore found them. _

_End flashback_

Draco had tried to deal with the pain in so many ways that the only thing he could remember about many of them was that they hadn't worked. He was depressed and he didn't know what to do anymore. He was completely lost and no one understood him. Sure people had grieved for Hermione, but they had come to grips with what had happened. Draco on the other hand had never finished grieving, and he didn't think he ever would.

No one else had felt like they were responsible for her death. Well now he had come to the end of the line, the place where he would lose all of this guilt and hatred for himself.

Draco took his first steps into the lake and felt the cold-water rush into his shoes and over his feet. A couple of more steps and he was up to his waist. He was numb to the freezing temperatures and just kept moving forward.

When he was completely under water he stopped and let his mind wonder to its favorite spot. Hermione. They had planned on getting married soon and having a family. Draco's body was telling him it needed air, but he was too wrapped up in memories to notice. If only everyone had left them alone she would still be here with him. His body was screaming now, Draco paid no heed to it. Her smile was dazzling and would always cheer him up when he was having a bad day. His body was convulsing now with the lack of oxygen. Draco remembered staring at her and thinking that she would make a perfect mother and that their children would love her.

His vision was blacking out, but all Draco saw was his love's face glowing in the darkness. He would be with her soon, and then nobody would stop them from being with each other.

Draco saw her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, and she was walking towards him. Hermione took him into a hug and gave him a kiss. After they parted she grabbed his hand and led him away from his final resting place; never once looking back.

Draco's body floated up to the surface, no longer having a force keeping it down. Within minutes the lake was just as calm as it was before taking the lover's life.

**A.N.-Please review, tell me my mistakes if you would be so kind, and if you have a comment of course.**

**Thank you for reading (and for those speacial people: Thank you for reviewing)**


End file.
